I really DO have a girlfriend
by Brightpath2
Summary: Leo flirts so often that it's hard to believe he would actually succeed in getting a girl to like him. But he does, and he can, and yet no one believes him. So who is this girl, and how did this possible happen?


**Because I wanted it to be a quicker process than normal, I wrote out one of the one-shots I gave away at the end of my House of Hades fanfiction. This one in particular is for JMac322 whose only specification was that Leo had a girl friend, and it be post giant war.**

**I hope you don't mind the girlfriend I gave him. ^_^ I was have a bit of fun with this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I hope you enjoy.**

There was an undeniable spring in Leo's step as he walked through New Rome that confused Frank. It wasn't that Leo wasn't a happy person, but he really hadn't been that cheerful since the giant war, and especially not happy enough to _bounce_.

"Hey Leo, did something happen to you?" Frank asked cautiously as the son of Hephaestus walked over to him.

Leo grinned. "I have a girlfriend." He said happily, and then walked away, leaving Frank shaking his head behind him. Leo flirted with almost every pretty girl he came upon, but Frank wasn't sure "girlfriend" applied to that.

Frank shrugged and moved on with his life. If Leo really had a girlfriend, he'd find out soon enough.

Hazel walked through New Rome. She and Frank had a date in about an hour, but for now she was fine as long as there were no monsters attacking, and she wasn't worried that one of her friends would die or be thrown into Tartarus.

To her surprise, she saw Leo sitting in a cafe, by himself, but with a big smile on his face.

She darted inside and moved over to his table. "Are you here alone?" She asked quickly, noting that the table was set for two.

"I'm waiting for my girlfriend." Leo told her, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

Hazel nodded, her eyes widening, and thought it best not to say anything. If he really did have a girlfriend, that was great, but if not . . . well, she would be having a talk with some of the kids from Apollo to see if they had anything for delusions.

Jason and Piper were strolling along the beach at Camp Half-blood. It wasn't often that he got a lease to come and visit, so they were making the best of every minute spent together.

"Did you know Leo keeps telling everyone he has a girlfriend?" Piper asked conversationally, not taking her kaleidoscope eyes off of the water.

Jason jumped. "He keeps doing what?" He asked, thinking about all of the many girls that Leo had flirted with, and yet failed to gain their interest. "Do you know if he really does?"

Piper frowned. "I'm not sure, I mean, I kind of feel the same aura I get around Percy and Annabeth and Frank and Hazel around him, but it's kind of different at the same time. I'm worried he might just believe he has a girlfriend but not really have one. That's what Hazel thinks too."

Jason couldn't keep his mind on anything for the rest of the day, wondering if it was at all possible that his best friend had gotten himself a girlfriend.

Annabeth and Reyna were chatting over jellybeans and paperwork in the Principia when Leo walked through the room, looking distracted.

The girls exchanged curious glances. "So Leo, Jason says that Piper told him that you've been telling people you have a girlfriend," Reyna said quickly, before Leo could leave, "is it true?"

"I _do_ have a girlfriend. I haven't just been telling people that for the fun of it." Leo said, but he ran a hand through his hair and checked his watch. "Man, gotta run, I don't want to be late to pick her up."

Reyna and Annabeth had forgotten all about the paperwork as they watched Leo leave.

Percy grinned as he and Leo jogged out of Camp Jupiter. "Nobody knows who she is except me and Nico? Dude, that's a form a of cruelty!"

Leo laughed. "Well it was Nico's idea to ask the gods to lift her curse, and your idea to get them to make her mortal, so I felt it was only right that you two would know ese."

"Can I at least tell Annabeth? I think she's starting to suspect that I know something about it, and either I tell her, or she forces me." Percy said quickly.

Leo grinned. "I have an idea to reveal to everyone that I really do have a girlfriend."

Percy looked as though Christmas had just come early as Leo told him the contents of his plan.

"Why are we all here again?" Annabeth asked, sounding exasperated. Leo, Nico, and Percy had contacted the seven, and told them to come to the outskirts of new Rome. Annabeth had brought Reyna as well, because she suspected it had something to do with Leo's mysterious girlfriend.

"Because it has come to my attention that none of you honestly believed me when I said I had a girlfriend." Leo said solemnly. "So I have brought you here today to prove that I have a girlfriend who likes to listen to whatever I say."

"Say."

"She's amazing and I think she honestly enjoys my company."

"Enjoys."

Percy was trying not laugh as he and Nico watched comprehension break over Hazel and Annabeth's faces, although the others still looked slightly confused.

"And now I introduce to you, my beautiful amazing girlfriend, Echo."

"Echo!" Echo said, stepping out from the trees she'd been hiding behind. Now that she was no longer cursed to be an echo, an afterthought, her brown hair and blue eyes complimented her fair skin.

She smiled at Hazel. "Hi." She whispered.

Hazel jumped up. "Oh my goodness Echo, it is you! And you didn't have to echo anyone to say hi . . . how?" She looked questioningly at Leo. As Leo, Percy, Nico, and Echo explained, it became clearer in everyone's mind that Leo really did have a girlfriend. And a perfect one at that.

**Haha, I hope you enjoy it. I certainly enjoyed writing it, and creating a plausible explanation for how their relationship could work since I think it would be cute it if did.**

**Thanks to Alya Starbright who caught one of my mistakes so that I could fix it ^_^**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
